


Meatloaf Surprise

by FallenFurther



Series: Episode related fics [7]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Bad Cooking, Food, Food Poisoning, Gen, Humor, Meal, meatloaf surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: Post Series 1 Episode 1 & 2: Ring of FireDoing the TAG rewatch on Tumblr. I didn't start writing FanFiction until Series Three so this is giving me a chance to write post episode fics that I hadn't before.This happens right after Part 2, Grandma Tracy drags Brains off for dinner while the boys make themselves scarce.
Series: Episode related fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612372
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Meatloaf Surprise

Sally grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from Thunderbird Shadow. Hiram was often spared from Dr Tracy's cooking by the blessing of work. No-one disturbed him while he was working, unless they had to, knowing how absorbed he could get. He had been startled many a time, by one of the young Tracy's saying hello right beside him. Hiram had a small kitchen attached to his main lab area where he could prepare his own food. MAX helped to keep the cupboards stocked up from the main pantry, so Hiram was never without anything he needed. Under normal circumstances he only joined the Tracy family for a meal on special occasions, when they were all sat round the table, which was a rarity in their line of work. Today was one of those other occasions when it would be just him and Sally for dinner. Hiram resigned to himself as he was dragged towards the villa.

Sally released him once in the kitchen, the ride up to the villa having allowed the dread to build within him. Slipping into one of the chairs, Hiram tried to think of an excuse, a reason to run, but Sally's smile kept him seated. The woman accepted him, stutter, awkwardness and all. So, Hiram watched as she wielded a bread knife over what looked like a block of charcoal. The grating of the teeth caused him to swallow. Hiram made a mental note to change his schedule. Something a little less taxing than Thunderbird 4's annual maintenance would be in order tomorrow, especially since Gordon hadn't cleaned her recently. Sally waltzed over with a plate in each hand, before heading back with a jug of brown something.

"The recipe said to serve it with gravy, so I whipped some up."

She placed the jug in front of him before taking the seat opposite. Hiram stared at the plate that held his dinner. The thick charcoal rimmed slice of meatloaf lay beside some mashed potatoes and broccoli so overcooked it was practically mush. He slowly poured himself a glass of water from the jug in the middle of the table and took a sip while debating where to start. Gingerly, he reached for the cutlery. He decided that the worst thing on the plate was the meatloaf and he would use the more appetising offerings as a palate cleanser. Hiram cut a mouthful sized piece, the burnt outside flaking as he raised it to his mouth. The taste of salt hit his taste buds before the bitter burnt flavour he was expecting. He succeeded in not gagging. Sally had definitely been too generous with the seasoning. Hiram was pleased that the meat was cooked through for once, however it had been so overcooked that it was dry. The combination of salt and dry meat had Hiram washing the mouthful down with water.

"It better if you cut the burnt bits off and add a bit of gravy. I may have put a little too much salt in it."

Hiram quickly cut the blackened crush off, removing as much as he reasonably could without causing offence. Piling it to the side he took the gravy jug and poured some of the brown liquid over the dry meat. He instantly regretted it. A big lump fell onto his meatloaf along with some runnier brownish fluid. Of course, she had not mixed it properly while making it! Hiram swallowed the lump in his throat as he went in for another bite. The gravy did help, it was still salty, but the gravy tasted as it should if a bit watery and countered the dryness well enough. A mouthful or two of water between bites and Hiram was able to make it through the whole slice. The egg in the middle, most likely the surprise part of meatloaf surprise, had survived Sally and seemed to be cooked properly. Hiram did wonder how cooked it have been before it had been wrapped in meat. The egg made stomaching the meatloaf easier, though he did slide the blob of gravy into the pile of burnt edges. After finishing the slice, Hiram was rewarded with the green broccoli mush, which surprised him by not slipping through the prongs of the fork and the mash, which was oddly tasty. He hoped that meant it was from a packet. It even tasted like it had butter in it. Hiram was pleased with himself when he finished the last bite.

"T-Thank you, Sally. I appreciate the effort that when into c-cooking the meal."

Hiram was rewarded with a warm smile. He noted that her plate was a little less clear than his own.

"You're welcome, Brains. Don't worry about the dishes, I'll get MAX to do it. I think some of the pans will need a little extra elbow grease."

Hiram nodded, completely happy to let his clever little robot help Sally with the dishes. MAX liked being helpful and sometimes it was better to let MAX do the things he didn't want to.

"I'll s-send MAX up in a moment."

He finished his glass of water, before heading down to his lab where he had a few loose ends to tidy up and a schedule to rearrange. As the lift headed into the depths of the island, Hiram get his stomach churn. Feeling a little unsettled he headed to his desk and quickly rejigged his schedule. He was going to be feeling rough tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn't write this one but then my brain decided it really wanted too. I think Brains has gotten off lightly. I’m sure the boys get it worse.


End file.
